Tadase's Gift
by Unoriginal Unicorn
Summary: It's about to be Tadase's Birthday and Amu doesn't have a gift for him! How is this going to go for Amu? This is my first fanfiction, and I hope that you'll like it and stuff, and I hope you enjoy.


_**( Shugo Chara and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Peach-Pit. )**_

**Tadase's Gift**

Amu's POV

I stayed silent as I thought about what gift I should get for Tadase, what if he doesn't like the gift? What if he got upset and angry at it? What if he stood me up for it? What if-

"Amu-chan, are you thinking about what-ifs again?" Ran said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, but what if-"

"Don't worry about it Amu-chan, I'm sure he'll like the gift, desu!"

"Of course he will, he does like everything you give him."

"I know Miki, but….I still don't know what to get him."

"Maybe you could give him something sweet, desu."

"I'm pretty sure our friends has that covered for him."

"A drawing or a song could do it."

"No…"

"Show your love to him by cheering to him!"

"N-no! I'm not going to yell I love you to him!"

"But you still love him right?"

"Of course I do, I'm just really nervous…"

Tomorrow was Tadase's Birthday and I didn't know what to give him, I just hope that when I give the gift to him, he'll like it…Well, I gotta get to class, I'll think about it when I get out of class.

**~After Class~**

I couldn't stop thinking about what gift I should give to him! Why can't I figure out what gift to give him?!

"Hinamori-san?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Hinamori-san, are you okay? What's Wrong?"

"N-nothing Tadase-kun." I replied stuttering.

"Oh, you just seemed really worried about something…"

"Just worrying about the test!" I said quickly.

"Okay.." He said looking at me worried. "You're not hiding something from me, right Hinamori-san?" "O-of course not!" "Okay, I trust you about not lying to me." "Y-yeah…"

**~At Amu's House~**

"GAH!" I yelled when I plopped onto the bed.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?"

"I lied to Tadase-kun…."

"You weren't lying, it was a surprise gift for him! Even though you don't have anything for him."

"Gah!" I yelled again.

"You don't have to give him something Amu-chan, all you need to give him is your love, desu."

"But, I don't want him to think of me as selfish…"

"Don't worry about it, he'll still like you no matter what."

I let out a sigh, it was too late to go shopping anywhere so I just went to sleep feeling guilty about not giving Tadase something.

**~Tadase's Birthday!~**

We had no school today, and the guardians are planning to throw a party at Tadase's House, it started at 3:00, it was 2:00 right now, and I was wondering about what to wear and what I'm supposed to say to Tadase when he finds out I have no gift for him.

"Hey Tadase-kun, I have no gift for you, but let's just party happily! No, that's not good… Hi Tadase, as you can see, I have no gift for you, but you don't care right? Not good either!"

"Amu-chan, why don't you just get dressed up first?" I gasped, " I still need to look nice!" "I got that covered for you Amu-chan." Miki said.

Miki gave me cute and simple clothes, a cute pink ruffled shirt and a nice hot pink skirt with black and white stockings, for shoes, I had a black flats. "Thanks Miki!" "No problem Amu-chan!"

**~At Tadase's House~**

I stayed silent and nervous at Tadase's door, I still had no gift, I slowly knocked on the door and was greeted by Kukai.

"Hey, Amu's here!" Kukai shouted to the others. "Let's go inside!"

As I went inside, I saw a table full of gifts and saw my friends.

"Amu-chi! You're here!" Yaya said happily.

Rima's face had a small smile.

Nagihiko simply waved and said, "Yo!"

Then the most important birthday boy greeted me.

"I'm glad you're here Hinamori-san!"

Yaya suddenly stared at me with confused eyes, "Amu-chi, where's your gift for Tadase?" Saying that, everyone stared at my empty hands.

"U-um, well, I…." I said stuttering.

"It's okay, I'm still happy even if she didn't get a present, because at least she's here with me at my birthday."

Suu whispered to me, " I told you, desu!"

I only ignored her as my face went into shades of pink. Tadase just stared into my eyes and I stared back into his.

"Aww~! Amu and Tadase are having that lovey-dovey moment again~"

Me and Tadase snapped out of it and just blushed. "Let's just keep partying!" Nagihiko suggested. "Y-yeah!" Me and Tadase said.

**~Later at 10:00~**

Everyone had left the party since it was late. Tadase got candy from Yaya as a gift, Rima gave Tadase a funny CD to watch, Nagihiko gave him a shirt, and Kukai gave him birthday punches. Right now, it was only me and Tadase and our charas.

"That was a fun party Tadase-kun!"

Tadase just nodded and looked at me nervously.

"W-what's wrong? Are you upset about me not giving you a gift, I'm really sorry, it's just that-" "T-that's not it, I just need to tell you something…"

I felt my heart beat faster. "W-what is it?" I said stuttering.

"Amu-chan...I love you." He blushed and immediately turned around. "I-I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, I just can't help it, I-"

I kissed him. Our charas blushes and went "ah!" I didn't know what made me do it, was it the excitement? My mind was running really fast. When our lips parted, we both blushed heavily.

"I-I love you too Tadase-kun…" We both held hands and just stayed at his house, gazing romantically at the moon.

_( So yeah, that's my first fanfic. c: Sorry if they seem OOC, out of character, and about the clothes part, I'm terrible with clothing. This was also meant for my best friend, even though he doesn't really care, and I hoped you like my Tadamu story! Okay, bye. )  
(EDIT: My best friend now has a account and I'd appreciate it if you'd look at his story that he made and give it a review.)  
_


End file.
